


more than I can hold

by anotherthief



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Child Death, Gen, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherthief/pseuds/anotherthief
Summary: How many children do you have?





	more than I can hold

_How many children do you have?_

A simple enough question, with anything but a simple answer.

“Two,” the word burns as it passes through Hope’s lips.

There should be four, she doesn’t say.

There was almost a fifth, one who was never mine to have, she doesn’t say.

“A daughter and a son.” Hope flashes a half-hearted smile, moves on.

But her arms ache, longing for the sweet weight of Zach and JT, longing for her first baby, who she never got to meet.

_How many children do you have?_

More than I can hold.

She doesn’t say that either.


End file.
